1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to the repair of soft tissue and, more importantly, an anchor for use in the repair.
2. Related Art
Arthroscopic procedures often require soft tissue to be reattached to bone. To achieve this, anchors are placed in the bone and sutures attached to the anchor are passed through the tissue to securely retain the tissue in place. When making a repair of soft tissue to bone, it is advantageous to have as large an area of contact between the bone and tissue as possible. Anchor points spaced from one another in rows result in a repair having a broader area of contact. A procedure, and devices for use in such procedure, that securely attaches tissue to bone using a plurality of attachment points over a large area of contact is needed.